Love I really want to believe that
by Romance is Me
Summary: I've read about love. I've seen love. I've heard of love. I basically live by love. Then why... why haven't I experience love? Highschool fic. SasuSaku. NaruHina. NejiTen. ShikaIno. Kiba ?
1. Chapter 1

-1

At a particular concert…

"Common girl! Only 2 more minutes to get ready! Omg!" yelled at her little sister on the phone.

"Alright! Alright! I'm ready! Sheesh!" said the younger sibling as she runs out to the stage.

"Everyone! Persenting... one of the.. MYSTERY GIRLZ " yelled an announcer.

"Lets get this started shall we?" said the performer (the younger sibling).

This song is "When it was me"

**Ooh, no  
Yeah, yeah**

**She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadilliac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs buck of 5  
So I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like**

**Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way**

**Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me**

**And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die**

**Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way**

**What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me**

**That made you smile  
That made you laugh  
Even if it makes you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your kind of girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering**

**What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me**

**What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can't remember when it was me**

**When it was me  
When it was me  
When it was me **

"Thanks everyone!It was nice to sing one more time to you all!", said the performer.

This was her last time singing on stage. The song "When It Was Me", was her signature song, meaning that was her best/favorite song he ever written. The "Mystery Girls" separated as her sister was now in Japan and she was in L.A.. She was going to Japan to start a new life like her sister. High School, boys, mall, boys, friends, boys, and no one wondering who the Mystery Girls were. At the concert, it was mostly black so everyone can only see her figure. luckily, she was the first one up in the concert with tons of other singers so she could leave early.

As she went out the doors, going to the limo. She looked up to the night

**Mom… Dad… I made a good choice right? Please tell me I won't be in the singing business again. I don't want to repeat the past.**

A tear came out.

**Why did you leave me alone with a sister in Japan?**

* * *

Ugh first story soo… don't go hard on me :[

Tell me what you think about it!

The naruto gang will be in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Back! Oh and I forgot to say… 'When it was me' is by Paula Deanda. Second chapter.. Hope u like it. (havent updated like.e...FOREVER. gomen. :( )

_"Thinking'_

"Talking"

Yea…Great… a whole new life…a whole new experience? OMG… I think going to school is more scarier then going on stage….. Oops I forgot! Hi! My name is Joanna Kwok. I have brown hair that goes up my back. Short and simple is fine with me. Brown chocolate eyes, and I'm 5'5. I always have my white hat on. I don't like exposing my hair. IT bothers me so much. I have a secret identity of being a "Mystery girl". My sister and I quitted the music production. Why? Because it was too much work and I thought of singing as a hobby, a thing to do when I needed money and to have fun with. Now I'm walking up to my new school…Hmm new school.. Lets find out how its like shall we?

To the main office I go!And here I am, Standing in front of the main office.

"ugh excuse me? Can I get my schedule and my locker number?" Joanna asked…

"Oh! You must be the new student! My name is Shizune and give me a minute, please." said Shizune(do I really need to explain her?) grabbed the phone and called someone. Few minutes later, a girl with dark blue hair with pearl looking eyes stood in front of the main office.

"Hinata, would you mind sharing your locker with someone?" asked Shizune

."Lie. Its no problem, but who is it?" asked the girl named Hinata. Shizune pointed at me.

"H-hi!" I said a little too fast. Can you blame me? She has lavender pearl eyes matching her dark blue hair to her shoulders. She was wearing a simple gray jacket and a with tank top saying "Princess" with light blue, wearing a skinny jean and Roxy shoes. Me? I'm wearing a similar jacket like her, a simple with tank top, navy blue baggy blue pants, gray sandals, and with a white hat

. "Hi, I'm Hinata Hyuua" she said.Finish calming myself "I'm, Joanna Kwok. Nice to me-

""TSUNADE-SAMA! TSUNADE-SAMA!! TSUNADE-SAMA!!"A girl with pink hair said following a blonde and brunette haired girl. Wait… pink.. Hair?

_What's going on?_

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

BAM!Sakura woke up in an instant."WHAT THE HELL?!" she yelled. Oh wait. That's my alarm clock. See, nothing can wake her up but that. Before, she was late almost everyday. Sakura groaned. Sleepy… why does school start today? 5 more minutes!

…

…

'She's got green eyes

And she's 5'5

All brown hair all down her ba-"

"Hello?" Sakura answering her cell phone.

"Oi Sakura, wake up…"

"S-sasuke?"

"hn?"

….

…

"Why did you call me this early in the morning?"

"I promised you to call you in the morning didn't I?"

"You did?"

"yea..."

-Flashback-

OH SHOOT!! I'm late to school on the last day! Omg! This is not going to be pretty….

3…..

2…..

1……RING

Almost there………MADE IT!

-cough-

I looked up.

I saw my homeroom teacher Kakashi-sensei looking at me.Damn. I didn't make it. "Your late Sakura. Go to your seat." said Kakashi-sensei.Walking down slowing to my seat, I collapsed when I finally made it there. Running to my class in konoha high is the only problem I have in school. Glancing around the room ask Kakashi was talking about being late, again. Does he remember that he was late for the whole period last 3 weeks ago? And now he's telling me that being late will be against my report card. Uh-huh. All of the sudden, I heard a smirk. What the hell? I remember that smirk anywhere. Sasuke Uchiha.

"What's so funny?" daring him to respond.He smirked again.

What's with the smirk? OH yea. It's his favorite expression. Why can't he try a smile? It cheers everyone up. But, no. He LOVES to smirk.

"Why don't you get an alarm clock?"Is he asking for a punch?

"It doesn't wake me up" I said dangerously.

"Heavy sleepier?"Okay. Usually I wouldn't be saying 'Shut up' or 'Mind your own business' but it's morning, I was late to school, and I'm not a morning person.

"Shut it.Why don't u wake me up and see if that's so easy?"

"Fine. I will." he said with a grin on his face… I didn't like that grin.

-Flashback over-

He remembered... and I almost forgot. "Oh Yeah…. Thanks Sasuke" Sakura smiled.

"k.byes"he hung up.That was sweet of him.

...

Great I have to get ready now...

20 minutes later.

Sakura was in a light blue jacket with white stars all over it saying 'Dreams'. Inside was a white tank top with a big gap of the clothing exposing her skin. She wore 'baby fat' light jeans. finally, she had a light pinkish white roxy shoes.Finished dressing, she ran to the kitchen, grabbed a toast, grabbed her things, and ran out the door.

School wasn't far away, actually it was 15 minutes away. Since i was running. It would take... about 10 minutes or so. Anyways, when I was there everyone was chatting in their groups. Which reminds me. WHERE'S INO, HINATA, AND TENTEN?! i looked around and saw Ino in a purple tank with the words "Sexy is what you dont have and i do" with skinny jeans, roxy shoes, and her hair up. Next to Ino was Tenten, she was wearing green shirt saying "girly girl? my ass" with brown sweats, she was weraing roxy shoes too and her orignal 2 buns for her hair. (I will not introduce u guys cause it gets annoying when every school fanfic says"ino, was blonde with blue eyes... tenten with 2 buns and has brown eyes and awlayskghrioeahtriea" no. im not going to do that.). They were reading a magazine. With their mouths dropped onto the floor. Hm..

I ran behind them and screamed "HI INO!TENTEN! WHAT CHA READING?!"

They jumped back so hard they fell down. I laughed my ass off when I saw how priceless their face was.

"SAKURA HARUNO! DID YOU HAVE TO FUCKING SCARE US TO DEATH?!" screamed Ino.

"Sakura... Dont Ever Do That Again." TenTen threathened.

"Okay.Oaky! Sheesh. Make such a big deal out of it. But seriuosly. What cha reading?"

Ino and TenTen looked at each other.

"Ugh... food." Ino said, after 2 minutes of saying 'ugh'.

I raised a brow. "Food?. You have got to be kidding me. Your on a diet Ino. Gimmie the magazine," I was about to grab the magazine until TenTen grabbed it and hid it behind her.

"TenTen... Why did you hid the magazine behind you?" They were hiding something away from me and I know it!

"Ugh. Because."

"Because?"

"Just because."

"DAMMIT TENTEN! GIMMIE THE MAGAZINE!!" I yelled as I tackled her. ARgh!Don't hid stuff from Sakura Haruno!!

A mini fight started and I was getting madder ever second of it. After 10 minutes of it, I snatched the magazine and looked at the cover.

...

...

...

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

the front cover of Teen Magazine was...

**"MYSTERY GIRLS RESIGNED!NO LONGER IN THE MUSIC INDUSTRY**!!

I froze there looking at the cover. Mystery Girls resigned? no. no. no. That can't be true. NO.ITS A RUMOR. NO.

I ran to Tsunade as fast as I could. THIS. CANT. BE. **TRUE**.

I could hear Ino and TenTen screaming after me but I didn't care at the moment. Mystery Girls resigned?! THE Mystery Girls that I look up to RESIGNED?!

"TSUNADE-SAMA! TSUNADE-SAMA!! TSUNADE-SAMA!!" I screamed as I was at her office now. I slamed her door opened.

"TSUNADE-SAMA, THE MAGAZINES ARE SPREADING RUMORS SAYING MYSTERY GIRLS RESIGNED!! TELL THEM ITS N-"

"Sakura. Calm down. The magazines aren't lieing. They resigned, Sakura," Tsuande said sighing," They resigned."

"What?! But why?!"

"Sakura, they don't want to sing anymore and their contracts was due. They both said no and so, the mystery girls are over."

"Why would they quit?!"

"Sakura! They want to experince a Full. Normal. LIFE. What they couldn't do before! Most singers love to sing! But they can't handle the pressure of it!"Tsuande was getting irrated with her.

I had nothing to say anymore. She answered my questions and I'm not completely lost. They were my role models! And they resigned! I hung my head low"gomenasai for bothering you Tsunade-sama." I whispered as I quietly left.

Tsuande sighed," You heard it, right?"

* * *

Joanna's Pov-

Tsuande sighed," You heard it, right?"

"Yea." I was leaning on the back of the door where Sakura slamed the door.

"Can you do me a favor and look out for her? She really did worship you girls."

"... How 'bout presents instead?"

Tsuande arched her brow." What?"

"What? I can't prepare presents for her?" I smirked.

"What are you planning?" Tsuande looked/warned.

"Just walk with me to homeroom, will yea?" I picked up my cell phone and started dialing.

* * *

Sakkura's Pov

After leaving Tsuande's office, my day became really well WHOOOOSSSHHHHH **KABOOM.** Ino, Tenten, and Hinata was trying to cheer me up as we walk to homeroom. I really dreaded the day. I just walked to my seat, layed my head down, and did nothing.The day didn't start yet and I'm already wishing it was over with.

* * *

Normal pov.

Sakura was in her desk, heads down. The girls were concerned about her. The hell! She didn't even notice Hinata when she tried to confort her. Soon the boys came in. Boys as in; Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kiba Inuzuka. Sasuke was wearing a navy blue A&F shirt with baggy jeans. He also wore a custom made white converse with his name painted in dark blue flames. Neji wore another A&F but it was a whit shirt. He wore dark jeans with white converse which was also custom made but in gray flames. Shikamaru was in a simple black billabong shirt with jeans. He's shoes were black with white flames for his name. Naruto was wearing a simple white shirt with orange baggy pants. His shoes were(surprisingly not orange) white with orange(there's the orange) flames for his name. Last but not least, Kiba was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket. His jeans were black with custom made converse but in white with dogy paws for his name.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAANNNNN"Naruto yelled. He lunged forward to hug Sakura to death until Ino hit Naruto on the head.

"Naruto! Shut up! This is not the time!" Ino hissed. She quietly went back to Sakura.

Naruto groaned at the pain on his head. "What happened?"

Ino didn't even bother and threw the magazine to Sasuke.

Sasuke caught with his fast reflexes and read the front cover as the boys were behind him reading except Naruto screaming,"HEY!!". O_hhhh..._ the boys thought. What more can they say? 'sakura cheer up. its not end of the world.' or 'forget about 'em!' That'll make it even WORSE.

ASDFG**RING**HJKL; goes the bell.

No one bothered to go to their seat. Their homeroom teacher was ALWAYS late. Kakashi-Sensei. But then the door opened. Revealing... Tsuande.

Everyone became quiet. What was the principal doing here?

"Ahem. Will Everyone sit in their seats please?,"Everyone did so,"Now everyone will be dismissed for homeroom. The Attendants will be taken cared of later. Will everone except for-"

**"YOU KNOW. THIS IS HEAVY!! WILL YOU HURRY UP?!"** A voice bellowed

Hinata gasped. She knew that voice! She totally forgot about Joanna!

"**THEN PUT IT DOWN" **Tusande yelled back.

**"DO YOU REMEMBER THE LAST TIME I PUT THESE THINGS DOWN?!"** the voice scream back.

**"THEN HOLD IT, BAKA"** getting irratated.

**"IF ITS EASY. WHY DON'T YOU DO IT?!"** the voice was getting irratated too.

**"THE LONGER YOU TALK. THE LONGER YOU HAVE TO HOLD IT"** Tsuande bellowed.

**"..."**

Tsuande smirked...while the class sweat dropped.

"Now as i was saying. Everyone except Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka is excused form homeroom.

The class ran out of the class room as fast as they can. Who wants to see a yelling Tsuande?

"Now... Joanna. Come out." Tsuande called out.

"Finally!"

Joanna popped out of the doorway and walked up to them.

"Hi! I'm Joanna Kwok. Nice to meet ya! Well... not really for Hinata" as she looked at the said name.

"Gomen! i forgot! Gomen Joanna." Hinata said.

...

"Tsuande?...What's 'gomen'?" Joanna looking at Tsuande.

While... everyone looked at her.

"Oh yeah! Joanna's from America, so she doesn't know any other languages then english and Cantones (sp?). Gomen means sorry."

"oh... Its okay! besides. I get to hand out awsome stuffs to you guys!" she said with a smile.

"Anyways, the with pink hair is Sakura Haurno, Ino Yamanaka is the girl with blue eyes and blonde hair, Tenten is the one with two buns on her head, you already know Hinata, Sasuke Uchiha is the one with 'chicken butt hair', Neji Hyuga is the one with pearl eyes with long brown hair, Shikamaru Nara is the with his eyes closed, Naruto Uzumaki is the blonde with spiky hair, and Kiba Inuzuka is the brunette with spiky hair." Tsuande saying her 'speech'.

Joanna smiled and waved,"Nice to meet ya!"She walked back outside the door before poping up the door way again. She looked around.

"Hey you, the one with brown spiky hair. Do you mind helping me here?" She asked 'the boy with brown spiky hair'.

Kiba looked at her. "There''s something called names, yea know." as he quietly walked to her.

"Fine. Kiba.. HELP ME WITH THE STUFFS." Rolling her eyes at him while getting out the door.

"While Joanna and Kiba's getting the materials. These are being given for free. You can not buy these anywhere. You may NOT sell these in Ebay. So, Sakura. Remember I told you the Mystery Girls resigning was true?" Sakura nodded,"Well one of the MYstery Girls decided to donate some of her stuffs to you guys. And some, she designed it only for you guys. If you look closely, she wrote something for you on the material. With that out of the way. You get to miss today's classes to practice with these materials. Oh and sakura, she only picked you 9 because of your talent and postive personality. Don't let their down fall get to you. " Tsuande explained/lectured.

"Wow. Your speech took some time,Tsuande. I already took them all out." Joanna said with a yawn.

Everyone looked at her. Then the materials next to her.

Holy. **Mother**. **!#&**

* * *

Its not the greatest work of art, but i tried! :)

review! oh and plz tell me if it sucks :)


End file.
